


Un nuevo mundo

by NonaSlytherin



Series: Un nuevo mundo [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaSlytherin/pseuds/NonaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi volvió a Konoha para recuperar el ojo de su primo, pero desde luego nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que el Hokage podría interrumpirlo y mandarlo por error a otro mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo mundo

_Informe diario:_

_El día de hoy cuatro shinobis vestidos de negro y con máscaras de hierro han procedido a atacar la aldea a las 12:15 de la noche. El ataque ha finalizado a las 2:30 con la desaparición de Danzo-sama y uno de los atacantes, descrito por los que lo han visto como un hombre de baja estatura, con el pelo negro y los ojos rojos o negros. Portaba una máscara del mismo material que sus compañeros con la diferencia de que esta parece tener un diseño con plumas grabadas que recuerda vagamente a un cuervo. Se cree con casi total certeza que podría tratarse del criminal de clase S Uchiha Itachi. Se ha reforzado la seguridad en toda la aldea. A pesar de la desaparición del supuesto Uchiha Itachi y la huida de dos de los ninjas, hemos conseguido atrapar a uno de ellos. Es un hombre. Actualmente se encuentra en la celda veinticinco. No hemos conseguido identificarlo, por motivos desconocidos no podemos retirarle la máscara. La máscara es completamente lisa, de acero, con tres aspas, una en la frente y otra en cada mejilla. Parece tener el pelo teñido. Posiblemente tenga entre veinte y treinta años. Se niega a hablar, si sigue así procederemos a la tortura. Un equipo de rastreo liderado por Hatake Kakashi está buscando a los desaparecidos._

_Morino Ibiki._

 

* * *

 

Volvió a abrir los ojos, buscando un lugar al que agarrarse. Una vez se estabilizó, miró a su alrededor, en busca del que había sido su contrincante apenas un minuto atrás, pero no encontró al líder de Raíz por ninguna parte. De hecho, no había nadie a parte de él y un gato negro que fue corriendo a esconderse en una tienda abandonada. Desde luego aquello no era la torre del Hokage y tampoco parecía ser ninguna parte de Konoha. Había dejado la aldea hacía varios meses, pero dudaba que en ese tiempo pudiera haber cambiado tanto.

Se encontraba en una calle oscura y sin farolas, el suelo era de adoquines y estaba rodeado de extrañas tiendas, todas cerradas. En los escaparates a medio iluminar podían verse calderos, botes con contenidos sospechosos y lechuzas durmiendo. Los edificios eran muy altos, con muchas ventanas y daban la impresión de estar inclinados hacia el centro de la calle. El lugar terminaba en una construcción de mármol con pinta de ser importante. A uno de los lados de la puerta había un letrero, pero no sabía lo que ponía, nunca había visto ese idioma.

Finalmente, sin saber a dónde ir, decidió que tenía que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Estaba en lugar desconocido y era probable que Danzo siguiera cerca sin que él se diera cuenta. Se acomodó en uno de los tejados, lejos del borde para que nadie pudiera verlo y esperó a que se hiciera de día.

Se despertó media hora antes de que el Sol pudiera empezar a molestarle, cuando escuchó ruido en la planta de abajo. Era probable que la familia quisiera recoger la ropa tendida y seguro que no les haría gracia encontrar a un ninja durmiendo allí. En Konoha era algo prácticamente normal, pero sabía como se lo tomaría esta gente. ¿Y si era una aldea ninja? Él seguía llevando la banda de Konoha. Examinó por un momento la ropa del tendedero. Había algunas cosas de su talla, pero no terminaba de estar seguro de que fuera ropa de chico, lo único que había eran túnicas y vestidos. Habría pensado que se trataba de un grupo de monjes si no fuera por todas las estrellas, lunares y colores. Y el sombrero picudo de la esquina. ¿Quién se puede poner una cosa así?

Se quitó la máscara y el protector que llevaba anudado en el brazo y los selló en uno de los dos pergaminos que le quedaban. Procuró cerrarse bien la capa para evitar que su ropa desentonase demasiado con el resto de la gente y se peinó un poco antes de bajar con cuidado de que nadie le viese andando por la pared.

Después de dar un par de vueltas sin tener claro del todo qué hacer y de haber intentado hablar con un hombre al que no logró entender entró a una tienda de ropa cercana al lugar donde había pasado la noche. Le habría gustado entrar sin hacer ruido, pero apenas que pus un pie en el interior sonó una campanilla advirtiendo que había un nuevo cliente. Al fondo del local, detrás de una verdadera jungla de trajes estrafalarios había una mujer de aspecto simpático pero frustrado tomándole las medidas a un chico rubio un poco más alto que él mismo. A su lado había una mujer que debía ser la madre. Si hubiera tenido el pelo castaño habría pensado que se trataba de la señora Yamanaka.

Cuando se acercó un poco más la dependienta —al menos él supuso que se trataba de la dueña de la tienda— le vio y le dijo algo que no pudo comprender pero decidió interpretar como "Espera un momento, enseguida te atiendo". Aunque también podría estar preguntándose qué le había pasado, porque al mirarse en uno de los espejos se dio cuenta de que tenía un morado que le cubría media cara y que, por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, no llegaba a doler.

Decidió esperar tranquilamente mirando los artículos de la tienda. Empezaba a pensar que se había metido en una tienda de disfraces.

—¿Tú también vas a Hogwarts? Nunca te he visto por allí.

Itachi le indicó con un gesto que no hablaban el mismo idioma. Eso pareció callarlo, pero también le dejó un pequeño brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

—¿Eres chino?

Seguía sin entender lo que decía, pero no le gustó el tono de voz. La dependienta dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él, señalándole la tienda de enfrente. Era la primera que vio la noche anterior, la de los tarros sospechosos. La señora dijo algo, pero él la habría comprendido mejor si hubiese empezado a imitar a un mono. Se quedó mirándole un par de segundos, esperando algo. Itachi se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba antes, con una túnica verde fosforito en la mano. Al final la mujer se llevó la mano a la frente y empezó a exclamar. Luego empezó a hacer una serie de gestos con la mano.

Madame Malkin observó como el joven dejaba la túnica con cuidado en la percha y salía por la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanilla.

—Mira que no pensar en estas cosas antes de viajar. Parece imposible la cantidad de magos que se olvidan de aprender el idioma. ¡Con lo fácil que es tomarse una simple poción! —dijo mientras le tendía la factura a la otra mujer.

—Yo me preocuparía más por los padres del chico. ¿Has visto qué pintas lleva? Parece un mendigo. Sucio, mal vestido y con ese golpe en la cara. Ten cuidado a ver si te roba algo.

—No se preocupe, tengo la varita bien preparada. Hace tiempo que no la utilizo en un duelo, pero no creo que un niño pueda vencerme.

Madre e hijo salieron de la tienda y ella se sintió algo más relaja. Realmente no le gustaba esa familia, pero eran sus clientes y no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlos. Cogió un papel y anotó la nueva venta.

Otra vez la campanilla. Sí que había sido rápido.

—¿Ya puedes entenderme, querido?

La señora Malfoy tenía razón, parecía recién sacado de una pelea callejera.

El chico asintió.

—Muchas gracias.

—¡De nada, de nada! Siempre es un placer ayudar a un cliente —dijo alegremente, saliendo de detrás del mostrador—. Ahora, ¿para qué vas a querer la túnica? ¿Para diario? ¿Para una fiesta?¿Para el colegio?

—Diario.

—¡Por supuesto! Ve subiendo al escabel, enseguida voy.

Itachi aprovechó el momento que se quedó solo para quitarse de encima los pergaminos y las armas y colocarlos en una silla cubiertos por la capa. La señora volvió con una cajita de alfileres y un palo de madera.

Era un poco incomodo escuchar la charla de aquella mujer, que no hacía más que preguntarle cosas. Desde luego aquello le dejaba tranquilo sabiendo que no tenía ninguna formación. Alguien así no podía ser una kunoichi.

—¿Qué es eso del Torneo de los Tres Magos?

Fue lo único con lo que se quedó de toda la charla. También fue lo único que le llamó la atención. En la calle también había mucha gente hablando del tema.

—¡No lo sabes! —exclamó, como si fuera imposible imaginar que alguien no supiera lo que era el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—No.

¿Tan rara era su pregunta?

—Bueno, supongo que en realidad es más o menos normal. Hace tiempo que dejó de celebrarse, decían que era demasiado peligroso. Pero este año van a hacerlo en Hogwarts. Dicen que van a reforzar la seguridad, pero aún así... Dejar que unos niños se enfrenten a esas pruebas...

Desde luego, la mujer parecía bastante indignada.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Cómo si fuera un examen?

—¿Un examen? No, es un torneo —explicó, manteniendo un par de agujas entre los dientes—. En él participan las tres escuelas más importantes de Europa... Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres?

¿Por qué cambiaba de tema tan de golpe? ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan cotillas?

—Japón —al menos la gente por la calle decía que tenía aspecto de ser japonés. Esperaba que eso fuera una nacionalidad—. Estoy de viaje, pero me he perdido.

—¿Dónde te hospedas? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

—En el Caldero Chorreante.

—Está al final de la calle, es una de las entradas al callejón Diagon. Si sigues todo recto hacia abajo te lo vas a encontrar, necesitas la varita pero si esperas a que alguien pase no hay problema. ¿De qué estaba hablando yo? ¡Ah, sí! El Torneo. Lo retiraron porque había demasiadas muertes. A la mayoría de la gente no le gustó la decisión, les parecía entretenido. No sé por qué habrán decidido volver a celebrarlo, la verdad. Básicamente discuten por saber que colegio es el mejor. Yo sinceramente prefiero Hogwarts y no es porque yo haya estudiado allí, pero tienen una biblioteca magnífica. Libros sobre todos los temas que puedas imaginar, viajes en el tiempo, pociones, animales...

—¿Hogwarts?

—Sí, lo único que no me gustaba al principio era que es un internado. No me hacía mucha gracia, pero luego me acostumbré. La comida era genial.

—¿Dónde está exactamente?

—En Escocia —respondió, metiéndole los bajos a la túnica.

—¡Allí es a donde voy a ir yo!

—¿No estabas de viaje? —dijo, confundida.

—Sí, bueno. Quería saber como era más o menos el país, nos vamos a mudar aquí. Pero llegué ayer y bueno... me perdí.

Madame Malkin no sabía muy bien si creerse todo lo que le decía. Sentía que había algo en esa historia que no encajaba del todo. Iba a decir algo, pero de repente empezó a verlo todo negro y rojo y no podía hacer más que asentir y decir que sí. Sí, dejaría que se llevara la túnica gratis. Sí, también le dejaría gratis el uniforme de Hogwarts. Sí, un traje de gala también. Sí, le dejaría usar la ducha de su casa. Y sí, le pagaría la estancia en el Caldero Chorreante.


	2. La oficina del Ministro

Un grupo formado por siete shinobis y tres perros regresaban a las doce de la mañana a la Aldea de la Hoja. Sus rostros cansados y sus heridas delataban que la misión de encontrar y capturar a los dos ninjas que habían conseguido escapar no había ido lo que se dice precisamente bien. Hana Inuzuka ayudaba a Tokuma Hyuga a caminar. Sus heridas no eran las más graves, pero aun así dolían lo suficiente como para impedirle avanzar por su propia cuenta. El herido más grave era Kakashi Hatake, quien iba inconsciente sobre la espalda de uno de sus compañeros de ANBU. El capitán ANBU llevaba la mano apretada contra el pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —gritó Genma mientras corría hacia ellos después de correr hacia ellos entre la gente que entraba y salía de la aldea—. ¿Os los habéis encontrado?

—No, nos hemos ido de fiesta. ¿A ti qué te parece? —soltó irónicamente el ANBU que transportaba a Kakashi—. Los localizamos cerca de las tres y media a nueve kilómetros de aquí hacia el noroeste. Los perseguimos durante otros quince kilómetros atacándoles desde lejos, hasta que nos devolvieron el ataque... ¡Estuvimos a tan poco de atraparles!

—Tenéis que ir al hospital a que os vean esas heridas, yo iré a alertar al Hokage de que habéis llegado.

* * *

 

El hombre más bajo movía las manos nervioso. Ese anciano le incomodaba. Había entrado esa mañana a su despacho y se lo había encontrado allí, sentado en su escritorio, revisando sus papeles, los planes de la próxima campaña política y alguna que otra carta. ¡Y qué pintas llevaba! Una túnica blanca y roja, media cara vendada, un brazo dentro de un... un algo de metal. Cubierto de sangre, con un labio partido. ¿Qué hacia ese loco en su oficina? ¿Quién le había dejado entrar? Eran cerca de las doce de la mañana y todavía no había conseguido echarlo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, su mente se nublaba, casi como si le metieran bajo un _Imperius_ o algún hechizo parecido. Más bien, digamos que se le olvidaba lo que intentaba hacer.

—¿Cómo decía que se llamaba? —ese señor le empezaba a dar miedo. ¡Parecía un maldito psicópata! O como mínimo alguien del partido contrario que intentaba averiguar sus planes de campaña para ganar en las próximas elecciones.

—Danzo Shimura —ese hombre bajito le estaba sacando de sus casillas, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le decía su nombre. ¿Cómo podían tener a alguien así como líder político?

—Muy bien, señor Shimura, ¿le importaría explicarme qué hace en mi oficina? ¡Qué clase de seguridad es esta! ¡Seguridad! ¡Llévense a este hombre de aquí!

—¡Espere! ¡Usted no lo entiende! —la verdad era que la seguridad no iba a ir porque él mismo se había asegurado de que fuese así. Pero el Ministro no tenía por qué saber nada de eso.

—¿Qué no lo entiendo? ¡Claro que lo entiendo! Un loco se ha pasado toda la noche encerrado en mi oficina.

—Usted no puede...

—¡¿Qué no puedo?! ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Puedo hacer todo lo que me de la gana! ¡Soy Cornelius Fudge! ¡Soy el Ministro de Magia de este país!

-¡¿Por qué no te callas?! —si no le dejaba explicarse nunca, el magnífico que plan que se había pasado toda la noche ideando jamás funcionaría—. Hiruzen Sarutobi me ha enviado a este mundo para ponerme a salvo. Soy un alto cargo de Konoha. Esta noche un grupo de criminales ha intentado asesinarme...

—¿Hiruzen? ¿El ninja?

—Sí, sí ese mismo —Danzo estaba feliz de haber escapado de la ira de Itachi aunque solo hubiera sido durante un momento. Ese maldito crío... antes era peligroso, pero en esos ocho meses parecía haberse hecho más fuerte que antes. ¿Quién podría creer que un niño de catorce años pudiera tener ese poder, a pesar de que se tratara del puñetero genio de ese puñetero clan? Pero ahora los Uchiha ya no existían. Gracias a Dios... Y a Itachi. Le habría gustado poder tener los cuerpos para quedarse con algún sharingan más en caso de que tuviera que reponer los que ya tenía. De hecho, ya había perdido uno. Pero seguía teniendo el Mangekyo de Shisui, y eso era lo más importante. Sin embargo, Hiruzen había ordenado enterrar los cadáveres inmediatamente. Parecía sentir pena por el final del clan. ¿Quién podría sentir pena por un grupo de traidores? Él no, desde luego—. Debes saber que mi agresor me ha seguido hasta aquí. Nuestros dos mundos están en peligro.

—¿En peligro? ¿Por una sola persona? ¿Cómo va a ser eso? Ni que el Innombrable haya resucitado...

—Es un adolescente, apenas catorce años, sin embargo...

—¿Catorce? —el Ministro estaba confundido, ¿por qué iba a temer a un niño de catorce años?—. ¿Qué tiene de peligroso un niño de colegio?

—Empezando porque no es un niño de colegio. ¿He de su poner que estás al tanto de nuestras costumbres?

—Sí, sí... Sarutobi-san me contó lo básico —y era verdad. Él y Sarutobi habían hablado por primera vez cuando él había conseguido el puesto de Ministro. Algo sobre amistad entre los dos mundos... Y la búsqueda de clientes para su aldea. Pero aun así se dejó bastantes detalles por el camino, aunque él no lo supiera. Era algo así como la relación que tenían él y el Ministro muggle.

—Deberías saber que este _niño de colegio_ como tu lo has llamado, hace ocho meses, cuando todavía tenía trece años, mató a todo su clan a sangre fría, en un sola noche. Ancianos, niños, mujeres... No se dejó a nadie. Encontraron a su hermano pequeño, Sasuke, ensartado por una katana, clavado en la pared del recibidor de su casa... El pobre niño...

Danzo podía ver como su interlocutor empezaba a perder el poco color que tenía en el rostro.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Cuántas personas...?

¿A cuánta gente puede cargarse un niño en una noche?

—Un clan no tiene una determinada cantidad de gente, eso ya deberías saberlo. El clan Uchiha tenía doscientos ochenta y nueve miembros, doscientos noventa si contamos al propio Itachi.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?

—¿Por qué haría un niño algo así? Es muy sencillo. Por ambición. Su familia lo retenía de todo lo que quería hacer. Él era el heredero del clan, además de uno de los mejores miembros de las fuerzas especiales de la aldea. Prácticamente todo el cuerpo estaba bajo sus ordenes. Era un shinobi maravilloso. Nadie mata como él. Sin sentimientos, sin quejas... Nunca lo he visto llorar ni protestar al quitar una vida. Un verdadero monstruo, por no hablar de que está loco. Obsesionado con la sangre. Cree a pies juntillas que los sangre-limpias son mejores que el resto. Sarutobi cree que está reuniendo gente para su causa.

—¿Quién seguiría a un niño de catorce años? Debe ser vergonzoso estar bajo las ordenes de un niño.

—En realidad, en mi mundo, mucha gente que comparte sus ideales consideraría un honor luchar su lado. Se le ha considerado el Uchiha más fuerte aun a su edad. Hay gente que piensa que cuando sea mayor, podría incluso superar al propio Madara.

—¿Madara? ¿Quién es ese?

-Fue uno de los dos co-fundadores de la aldea, junto a Hashirama Senju. Sin embargo, no salió del todo bien. No tenían las mismas ideas y Madara acabó huyendo de la aldea, jurando venganza.

¿De qué le sonaba esa historia al Ministro? ¿Acaso estaba trastocando la historia de la fundación de Hogwarts? Solo faltaba que le dijera que luego atacó la aldea con un monstruo.

—¿Cómo habéis permitido que semejante ser venga a este mundo? Deberías saber que es muy mala educación ir extendiendo vuestros problemas por otros mundos... Todavía no me puedo creer lo que me estás contando... Menudo lío... ¿Cómo voy a contar esto a mi gente?

—He oído por ahí que hace un tiempo tuvisteis una guerra precisamente por temas de sangre, ¿qué crees que ocurriría si esos...? ¿Mortífagos?¿Encontraran un nuevo líder?

—Así que... Este Uchiha... ¿es poderoso?

Danzo casi no podía evitar sonreír, estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

—Mucho.

* * *

 

Itachi estaba molesto en cierta manera con Hugin. Le agradecía que hubiera estado recopilando información para él y todo eso. A pesar de que ninguna de sus invocaciones hablaba y se comunicaban por graznidos, al contrario de las otras invocaciones, como por ejemplo Gamabunta, él podía entenderlo. El joven shinobi firmó el contrato con el monte Negro cuando tenía apenas once años. Sin embargo, ese cuervo y su hermano, Mugin —quien poseía en ese momento el Mangekyo de su querido primo— llevaban con él desde los cinco años. Más exactamente, desde el día en que caminando sobre el agua del río Nakano casi se ahogó. No fue del todo su culpa. El agua le estaba llamando... Dicho así suena un poco estúpido, pero lo importante es que no acabó muerto, su padre le sacó del agua a tiempo. Una vez fuera, pudo divisar a los dos pájaros sobre una roca a unos metros de allí.

Cambiando de tema, Itachi estaba molesto con Hugin por comerse la mitad de su desayuno. Y es que a las doce y media el joven todavía no había comido nada a pesar de que estaba intentando terminar de recuperar el chakra que había perdido la noche anterior. Después de dormir en aquel tejado consiguió recuperar la mayoría, pero no es que descansara precisamente. Nunca lo hacía, por mucho que durmiera jamás se encontraba completamente bien. Era por culpa de las malditas pesadillas que llevaba teniendo desde los cuatro años, cuando tuvo plena conciencia del horror de la guerra al verse metido por accidente en el campo de batalla cuando atacaron Konoha. Desde ese día las pesadillas habían ido a peor, tras tantas misiones solo podía ser así.

Itachi miró al pájaro que estaba terminándose su comida y suspiró con resignación. Sacó el monedero que tan amablemente le había regalado la señora Malkin y luego observó la cuenta que le había traído un elfo doméstico que hacía de camarero.

Estuvo un rato mirando del monedero a la cuenta hasta que decidió que no quería malgastar el dinero en algo así y salió disimuladamente por la puerta local.

Una vez en la calle estuvo caminando por el callejón Diagon hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien con el pelo rubio pegado al escaparate de la tienda de quidditch. Iba a acercarse a hablar cuando vio que un cuervo volaba hacia él, con un sobre en una de las patas. Era Munin, que volvía de hacer un viaje a Hogwarts. Después de todo, quedaba poco tiempo para que empezaran las clases y él necesitaba una plaza si quería estudiar —buscar una manera de volver a su mundo o en su defecto encontrar a Danzo, cualquiera de las dos cosas le servían—.

Se metió en una de las calles laterales a esperar a que Munin se posara en su hombro y le diera la carta. Había sido difícil que le aceptaran en unas circunstancias tan... digamos... ¿sospechosas? Nada que un cuervo escalofriante para todo el mundo excepto para él mismo y más grande de la cuenta, con un Mangekyo y conocimientos en genjutsu no pueda arreglar.

* * *

—¡Uchiha-sama! ¡Uchiha-sama!

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Y Hikaku? —Fugaku llegó corriendo a la entrada de la fortaleza en el momento en que escuchó los gritos. Su hijo pequeño, Sasuke, le iba siguiendo.

—Su hijo, lo sentimos mucho señor... Íbamos ganando, Danzo estaba prácticamente derrotado, la Raíz debilitada... Entonces intervino el Hokage, hizo un jutsu que no había visto nunca antes... y los dos se esfumaron...

—¿Se esfumaron? ¿Quiénes? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi hermano?

—¿Y Hikaku? ¿Dónde está?

—Lo ha capturado la Hoja.

* * *

—¡Oye! ¡Tú eres el de esta mañana en la tienda de Madame Malkin! —la verdad era que no esperaba volver a encontrarse al elemento de la tienda de ropa, mucho menos volver a hablarle alguna vez en su vida. Había pensado que estaba de viaje después del problema del idioma, pero al verle por la calle con el uniforme del colegio dentro de una bolsa, cambió de idea. Nunca lo había visto por Hogwarts pero siempre era bueno conocer gente. ¿Y si al final resultaba que era alguien importante? Además, iba más limpio que hacía un par de horas.

—Sí, y tu te llamabas Draco Malfoy. ¿No es así?

—Ah, así que me conoces, era de esperar, mis padres son gente importante y...

—La verdad, es que simplemente os he escuchado hablar en la tienda –el chico parecía haberse decepcionado. Pobre rubio.

—Ah, bueno, no pasa nada. ¿Así que vas a Hogwarts? —preguntó mientras señalaba la bolsa.

—Sí, empiezo allí este año, mi familia se ha mudado, así que me he tenido que cambiar de colegio.

—Ya veo que estás comprando los materiales, puedo ayudarte si quieres.

—La verdad es que te lo agradecería mucho. Este sitio es muy grande y no tengo ni idea de donde encontrar ni la mitad de las cosas.

—Lo primero que tienes que conseguir son los libros, es por aquí —dijo echando a andar, esperando que el otro joven le siguiera—. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría ver las finales de quidditch? El Ministro nos ha invitado a mi familia y a unos amigos, pero al final Goyle no puede ir, así que hay un asiento libre.


	3. Los mundiales de quidditch

_Hugin y Munin_  
vuelan todos los días  
alrededor del mundo.  
Temo menos por Hugin  
de que no regrese,  
aún más temo por Munin.

Edda poética - Grímnismál, estrofa 20.

 

* * *

 

Itachi terminó de guardar la última túnica en el baúl que había comprado la semana pasada en compañía de Draco. Tras tres horas de compras interminables sus padres decidieron unirse, momento que el chico decidió aprovechar para preguntar si podía llevar a su nuevo amigo con ellos a la final de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch.

El señor y la señora Malfoy no parecían muy convencidos de lo que les pedía su hijo a pesar de que al final acabaron por aceptar. Presumiblemente para no quedar mal... o al menos así fue al principio, ya que Itachi tuvo tiempo de sobre de ganarse su aprecio a lo largo del día. Después de todo, al joven Uchiha le habían enseñado desde antes de que aprendiera a andar como ganarse la confianza de la gente.

Itachi echó un vistazo al reloj de pared de la habitación número doce del Caldero Chorreante. Las diez y cuarto. Tenía que empezar a arreglarse si no quería llegar tarde. Después de ducharse y peinarse, se colocó la ropa con la que había venido de su mundo –no importaba demasiado ya que no estaba rota y hace unos días la había lavado-, exceptuando el chaleco con el símbolo de la Hermandad y la máscara.

Se echó la mochila a la espalda y cogió el baúl para llegar hasta la planta baja del Caldero Chorreante. Se sentó junto a la chimenea y esperó. Tres minutos más tarde, a falta de dos minutos para las diez y media, un fuego verde surgió de la ornamentada chimenea con un pequeño estruendo.

De la chimenea salió una criatura arrugada, que apenas le llegaba a la cadera, con unas grandes orejas y vistiendo lo que en su día podría haber sido un saco de patatas pero que en la actualidad se asemejaba bastante más a una bolsa de basura. Una bolsa de basura que había sido utilizada. Varias veces.

—Buenos días, señor, mi nombre es Tobi —tenía una voz aguda y chirriante—. Me envía mi amo Lucius para buscar al señor Itachi _Uchita_ , ¿es usted Itachi _Uchita_?

—Sí, soy yo —respondió, sin darle demasiada importancia a como el elfo doméstico había modificado su apellido como le había venido en gana—. Itachi _Uchiha._

—Por supuesto señor _Uchita_ , si es tan amable de ir adelantándose a la casa de mi amo, yo llevaré sus cosas —decía el elfo mientras le tendía una bolsa de tela con unos pocos polvos Flu en su interior—. Tiene que decir _Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra_.

El Uchiha entró a la chimenea, agachando la cabeza con cuidado de no darse un golpe. Tenía alguna idea de lo que tenía que hacer debido a la gran cantidad de magos y brujas que había visto utilizando la red Flu en la semana que se había alojado en el Caldero Chorreante, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco tonto. Intentando hacerlo lo mejor que podía, tiró los polvos contra el suelo y pronunció las palabras que le había dicho el elfo.

* * *

Después de pasar el día en la mansión de los Malfoy, cerca de las siete de la tarde cogieron algo llamado un traslador —una botella de agua vacía— y tras pasar lo que fue el viaje más angustioso de su vida llegaron a un enorme prado.

—Desde el Bosque negro a las siete en punto —dijo una voz que salía de la botella.

Les recibieron dos hombres —presumiblemente dos magos—. Uno de ellos sujetaba un reloj grande de oro; el otro, un grueso rollo de pergamino y una pluma de ganso. Los dos vestían como _muggles_ , aunque con muy poco acierto: el hombre del reloj llevaba un traje de tweed con un bañador hasta los muslos; su compañero llevaba falda escocesa y poncho.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el padre de Draco, tendiéndole la mano al mago de la falda.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, Lucius —dijo mientras empezaba a ojear el pergamino—. Malfoy... Malfoy... ¡Ah, aquí estáis! Segundo prado. El que está a cargo de la zona es un muggle, así que id con cuidado. Preguntad por el señor Payne.

—Gracias, Basil, hasta otra.

Después de media hora de caminata, llegaron frente a una casita de piedra situada junto a una verja. En la entrada, sentado en las escalerillas del porche se encontraba un señor mayor con gafas, observando con cara extrañada las tiendas que se divisaban a lo lejos.

—¿Es usted el señor Payne? —preguntó el señor Malfoy. Tenía un gesto extraño en el rostro, como si le desagradara hablar con el hombre.

—Sí, sí, el mismo que viste y calza —se levantó con dificultad, echando mano de un portapapeles—. ¿Nombre de la reserva?

—Está a nombre de Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Una sola noche? —consultó el _muggle,_ que no parecía darse cuenta de cómo lo estaban mirando. Y si lo hacía, lo disimulaba bastante bien.

—Efectivamente.

—Tienen una parcela reservada al final del campamento, cerca del límite del bosque. ¿Pagarán ahora? —preguntó dándose un golpecito en la montura de las gafas.

Lucius le tendió un puñado de billetes, sin molestarse si quiera en revisar la cantidad de dinero que le entregaba al señor Payne.

—Puede quedarse con el cambio.

* * *

Para cuando encontraron al ministro de Magia más tarde esa misma noche este estaba en la tribuna principal, hablando con un grupo de gente. A su lado se encontraba un hombre con pinta de ser importante. Fudge conversaba con un chico con el pelo negro y gafas. Itachi lo reconoció a él y a los chicos que estaban sentados, ya que los había visto en la cola de la fuente esa misma tarde. Junto al niño de las gafas había un hombre alto, pelirrojo y con poco pelo.

—No soy muy bueno en esto de los idiomas; para estas cosas tengo que echar mano de Barty Crouch —decía el Ministro—. Ah, ya veo que su elfina le está guardando el asiento. Ha hecho bien, porque estos búlgaros quieren quedarse los mejores asientos para ellos solos... ¡Ah, ahí está Lucius!

El chico del pelo negro, junto a los otros dos de la fuente se giraron para la mirarlos enseguida. Por las miradas que les echaban, no debían llevarse muy bien con Draco.

—¡Ah, Fudge! —dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el Ministro de Magia—. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi esposa, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco. Este de aquí es un amigo de Draco, se llama Itachi.

Fudge, que hasta ese momento no había reparado en Itachi, adoptó una expresión entre la sorpresa, el miedo y la curiosidad que duró apenas un par de segundos y pasó desapercibida para todo el mundo excepto para el propio Itachi.

* * *

Aquel chico de pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos, de piel pálida y metro sesenta y nueve llamado Itachi era la última persona que había esperado encontrarse esa noche, mucho menos en compañía de sus invitados.

Encajaba perfectamente con la foto del libro Bingo que le había mostrado el señor Shimura. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso al verlo, cosa que jamás habría hecho si Malfoy no lo hubiera mencionado. Hacía tan poco ruido que casi se le podía confundir con uno de los asientos.

Tras las pocas palabras que cruzó con él se quedó con la impresión de que era un chico amable, modesto y muy bien educado. Lucius le contó que era un joven sangre-limpia de Japón que iba a cursar su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Si no fuera por todo lo que le había contado Danzo, a él también le colarían la patata. Tendría que disimular todo lo que pudiera; con otra persona sería fácil, no hay nada que un político sepa hacer mejor que mentir de cara al público, sin embargo, con un ninja entrenado, tendría que esforzarse algo más.

* * *

—¿Cómo está usted? —saludó Cornelius Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy—. Permitidme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de magia y como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo —el joven shinobi se dio cuenta de que no era así por la sonrisa que el ministro extranjero intentaba ocultar, pero decidió que sería mejor guardar silencio sobre el tema-. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley.

En ese justo momento se creó una atmósfera tan tensa que Itachi llegó a pensar que podría cortar el aire con ayuda del kunai que llevaba escondido en el zapato derecho. Al parecer, los dos hombres tenían una relación parecida a la que tenían su padre y el líder de los Hyuga... Para ser más correctos, la relación que tiene cualquier Uchiha con cualquier Hyuga. El comentario que hizo el padre de su nuevo... digamosle _amigo temporal por conveniencia_ le confirmó sus sospechas:

—Por Dios Arthur —dijo, utilizando una suavidad digna del propio Fugaku—, ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado solo con la casa.

Lo dicho. Como su familia y los Hyuga. Aunque por norma general los Uchiha se llevaban bastante bien con cualquier clan que posea un Kekkai Genkai —probablemente debido a que la mayoría agachaba la cabeza y aceptaba que el conocido Clan de la Guerra estuviera por encima de ellos—, especialmente los que pertenecían a la Hermandad —que no es el caso de los Hyuga—, los poseedores del Byakugan eran una de las excepciones por diversos motivos. Por nombrar algunos podríamos resaltar su alianza con los Senju y como remate el hecho de que fueran por ahí proclamando que el Sharingan es una _simple deformación_ de su tan adorado dojutsu.

—Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío.

—¡Ah... qué bien! —el señor Weasley, que parecía a punto de empezar a echar fuego por los ojos, no pudo hacer nada más que intentar fingir una sonrisa. Le salió demasiado forzada.

Antes de seguir adelante Lucius observó a la chica del pelo rizado con cara de querer decir algo, sin embargo cambió de opinión y siguió hacia los asientos que les correspondían. Una vez que se sentaron Itachi se giró hacia Draco.

—Tu padre y ese hombre no parecen llevarse muy bien.

—Es una cuestión de ideales —explicó Draco sin levantar la mirada del folleto que tenía delante—. Además, Weasley atacó a mi padre en una librería hace dos años... ¡Mira, va a haber una exhibición de las mascotas de los equipos antes del partido!

—¿Ideales?¿Qué quieres decir?

—Arthur Weasley es muy amigo de los _muggles_ , en realidad toda su familia lo es —decía mientras doblaba y desdoblaba el folleto, esta vez mirando a Itachi a la cara. El ninja podía sentir la mirada del padre de Draco desviándose hacia ellos, como si quisiera evitar que su hijo hablara más de la cuenta. Por no mencionar a los tres niños que no paraban de girarse y cuchichear entre ellos. Al menos podrían intentar disimular un poco.

—¿Y la chica? —Malfoy padre le había mirado casi como al _muggle_ de la entrada del camping, eso tenía que significar que tenía algún problema con ella.

—¿Granger? —al chico se le deformó la boca en una mueca de asco—. Es una sangre-sucia —y volvió a meter las narices en el folleto.

En su mundo, o al menos entre los clanes sangre-limpia, esa habría sido una acusación muy grave. Era como decir que esa chica despeinada y poco disimulada, andaba por ahí robando sangre —u ojos, dependiendo del caso— o, como mínimo, apoyaba la idea de ir haciéndolo.

Un segundo más tarde, Ludo Bagman llegó a la tribuna con la emoción de un niño pequeño al que le han dado un nuevo juguete.

—¿Todos listos? —preguntó.

—Cuando tú quieras, Ludo —respondió Fudge.

Ludo apuntó a su propia garganta con su varita y exclamó:

—¡Sonorus! —su voz se alzó por encima del barullo del estadio como si estuviera utilizando un micrófono—. Damas y caballeros... ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de quidditch!

Hasta la última de las personas asistentes pareció gritar y aplaudir cuando el enorme panel lleno de anuncios pasó a mostrar IRLANDA 0 – BULGARIA 0. Ondearon banderas y los discordantes himnos de las respectivas naciones se unieron al ruido del estadio.

—Y ahora, sin más dilación —siguió el señor Bagman—, permítanme que les presente a... ¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!

—¡Son veelas! —exclamó Draco, señalando el campo. Itachi siguió con la mirada la dirección de la mano y vio que por uno de los laterales del campo entraron un centenar de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida que empezaban a bailar al son de la música.

Draco se embobó y se inclinó hacia delante en su silla de plástico azul, al igual que el chico, Crabbe, que estaba sentado a su lado. El señor Malfoy hizo algo parecido, pero con algo más de elegancia.

Itachi también sentía que comenzaba a atontarse, y seguramente lo habría hecho de no ser porque echó la cabeza hacia delante y se cubrió los laterales de los ojos con flequillo, esperando que nadie decidiera girarse para atrás en ese preciso momento.

La música seguía siendo la misma, y las hipnóticas mujeres también, sin embargo, por algún motivo no le parecían igual de bellas que unos segundos atrás y, gracias a Dios, ya no tenía esas ganas apremiantes de sorprender a alguien haciendo algo realmente estúpido.

Un minuto más tarde, cuando cerca del ochenta por ciento de los asistentes masculinos estaban acercándose a las barandillas, al borde del suicidio, la música se detuvo y con ella las veelas que entre las quejas de los hombres y jóvenes que exigían que volvieran a bailar se alinearon a un lado del campo.

Fue en ese mismo momento en que decidió desactivar el sharingan y volver a enderezarse en el asiento, en que se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que la chica llamada Granger a la que Draco había llamado sangre-sucia le estaba mirando con la boca medio desencajada; la segunda, que cuatro asientos a su izquierda, junto a la señora Crabbe, Cornelius Fudge intentaba espantar sin mucho éxito a un cuervo que no paraba de darle la vara.

—Qué animal tan extraño, ¿no? —dijo la señora Malfoy, que había cesado la conversación con su marido al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Y que lo digas —respondió Itachi, que ya había reconocido al cuervo como Hugin.

A varios metros por encima de sus cabezas Munin sobrevolaba el estadio, como si fuera una premonición de que algo malo iba a pasar.

* * *

Justo cuando acabó el espectáculo de las veelas, cuando todavía estaba medio atontado, un cuervo gigante había aparecido de la nada y había procedido a... ¿mirarle fijamente a los ojos?

Cuando el Ministro se hartó del bicho intentó espantarlo, sin embargo este no se movió y siguió haciendo lo mismo. Poco a poco podía sentir como su mente empezaba a nublarse.

_Olvida. Olvida._

_Olvida. Olvida._

_Olvida. Olvida._

—¿Qué narices...? ¡Fuera!

_Olvida. Olvida._

Cornelius lo vio todo negro por un pequeño momento, notó un pequeño dolor de cabeza y después...

Olvido.

—Y ahora, tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a... ¡las mascotas de Irlanda!


	4. La Marca Tenebrosa

_Informe diario:_

_Tras una semana de torturas y amenazas, el preso sigue sin hablar. Antes de ayer conseguimos quitarle finalmente la máscara, que se llevó con ella la piel del rostro. Tal y como pensábamos no es pelirrojo natural, ya que las raíces del cabello son negras. El apresado tiene los ojos negros. Nos resulta familiar, pero no conseguimos identificarlo._

_Hatake-san sigue en el hospital. Todavía no ha despertado aunque sus heridas han sanado completamente. No hace más que hablar sobre rocas y ojos de sangre. Parece estar bajo un genjutsu._

_Mis más sinceros respetos, Morino Ibiki._

* * *

El camping donde minutos atrás todo el mundo el mundo había estado celebrando y bebiendo —unos por la victoria y otros como consolación—, se había convertido en un infierno donde todo el mundo corría y huía despavorido hacia todas partes. Cualquier lugar servía mientras estuvieran lejos de allí.

Una multitud de magos, todos muy juntos y con las varitas en alto, avanzaba por el prado, los que no habían salido corriendo se unían a ellos, aplaudiendo, riendo y apartando cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por el camino con un movimiento de sus varitas.

A veinte metros sobre el oscuro desfile, cuatro figuras se retorcían en el aire. Una de ellas reconocible como el señor Roberts, el resto presumiblemente su familia. Un niño pequeño giraba sobre sí mismo como si se tratara de una peonza.

Tras un movimiento de la varita de uno de los magos que marchaban en el centro de la multitud, la mujer quedó boca abajo, enseñando unas grandes bragas. Todos rieron, ante los inútiles intentos por taparse que hacía la señora.

Aquel espectáculo no era, ni de lejos, lo peor que había visto Itachi en su vida como ninja, pero igualmente seguía siendo asqueroso. No podía negar que disfrutaba de un buen enfrentamiento. No podía decir que no disfrutaba de las misiones, a pesar de que en muchas de ellas entrara en juego la posibilidad o la certeza de que alguien moriría, lo que ya no le gustaba tanto. Sin embargo, jamás había humillado a nadie por diversión, ni había permitido que ninguno de sus compañeros lo hiciera.

Podía sentir los leves pinchazos que producía su propia sangre al querer entrar en los globos oculares para activar su línea sucesoria.

Draco lo agarró del brazo e Itachi luchó por devolver a sus ojos su aspecto normal.

Corrieron a través del camping hasta internarse en el bosque, el rubio resoplando por el esfuerzo físico, el moreno agradecido por poder hacer algo de ejercicio después de más de una semana, lamentando tener que ir a la par del otro chico.

Las farolas de colores que unas horas antes habían iluminado alegremente el camino al estadio estaban apagadas. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles y se oía el llanto de niños. A su alrededor resonaban gritos de ansiedad y miedo.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —preguntó Itachi una vez que se detuvieron. Con Draco sujetándose a él, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Cómo... ? ¿No lo sabes? —dijo bastante sorprendido.

—Te recuerdo que soy del otro lado del planeta —de otro mundo más bien. Uno en que la gente podía correr unos pocos metros sin que les diera un ataque.

—Son Mortífagos, los seguidores del Señor Oscuro —alzó la cabeza, orgulloso. Parecía bastante raro, era como si los conociera de algo.

Hugin había mencionado algo sobre Lord Voldemort, a quién llamaban _El Innombrable_ , _Señor Oscuro_ o _Quien tú sabes_ debido al miedo que inspiraba aún a trece años de su muerte en circunstancias sospechosas. Aunque muchos de sus seguidores habían sido apresados y encarcelados, otros tantos negaron tener relación alguna con el Señor Tenebroso y alegaron que se habían unido a su causa contra su propia voluntad.

Y el Ministerio les creyó.

Idiotas.

—Draco, ¿crees que tú padre estará bien? —preguntó Itachi, que empezaba a atar cabos en su mente.

—¿Mi padre? —Draco frunció el ceño—. Sí, claro, ¿por qué iba a estar mal? Va con sus amigos, sabrá protegerse, además, los Mortífagos solo atacan a _muggles_ y a sus hijos.

A pesar de sus palabras, Draco se movía nervioso.

Un cuervo negro se posó en una de las ramas de los altos árboles del bosque. Miró a Itachi, como esperando algo. El muchacho le devolvió la mirada y el cuervo alzó el vuelo por segunda vez en esa noche. Mensaje recibido.

—Que cuervo más raro —opinó Malfoy—, ¿será el de antes?

Itachi se sentó en una rama. Draco lo imitó.

—Es posible.

* * *

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione mientras se detenía, preocupada por su amigo y sacaba la varita—. _¡Lumos_!

La varita se iluminó y un haz de luz inundó unos pocos de metros de bosque, localizando a Ronald, tirado en el suelo.

—Estoy bien, solo he tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —dijo mientras se ponía en pie, sacudiéndose la suciedad del pijama.

—Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar —Hermione volvió la varita rápidamente hacia el sitio del que había salido la voz, encontrándose con Draco Malfoy, en pijama, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados. A pocos pasos de él, sentado en el suelo todavía con la ropa que había llevado esa mañana, se encontraba el chico que acompañaba a los Malfoy durante el partido. El de los ojos rojos.

En medio del baile de las veelas, molesta por el comportamiento de sus amigos, se había dedicado a escuchar la conversación de los otros dos adolescentes. Draco se empanó igual que habían hecho Ron y Harry. El chico de la coleta no. Se encontraba inclinado hacia delante, con el pelo cubriéndole el rostro y los ojos resplandeciendo como el fuego. Un escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo y se apresuró a apartar la vista. Más tarde intentó contárselo a sus amigos, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

Allí, con los ojos negros, sentado en el suelo y los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas, más allá del halo de luz que producía su varita, parecía un depredador nocturno a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, Malfoy? —respondió Ron apretando los puños, furioso.

—Cuida esa lengua, Weasley —replicó el aludido—. ¿No sería mejor que echarais a correr? No os gustaría que la vieran, supongo —terminó, apuntando con la mano a Hermione. Itachi, que había empezado a arrancar hierba del suelo miró a la chica con curiosidad.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión y un destello verde iluminó los árboles a su alrededor por unos instantes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Hermione, desafiante.

—Que van detrás de los _muggles_ , Granger —explicó Malfoy—. ¿Quieres ir por el aire enseñando las bragas? No tienes más que darte una vuelta... Vienen hacia aquí, y les divertiría muchísimo.

—Draco, te estás pasando —dijo Itachi, en voz baja. Nadie le hizo caso.

—¡Hermione es una bruja! —exclamó Harry.

—Sigue tu camino Potter —dijo Malfoy—, pero si crees que no son capaces de distinguir a un sangre-sucia, quédate aquí.

—¡Te voy a lavar la boca! —saltó Ron.

—No importa, déjalo —dijo Hermione sujetando a su amigo con la mano libre. _Déjalo y empieza a preocuparte por el que esta sentado detrás suya_ , quería añadir.

—Qué fácil es asustarlos, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Malfoy, cuando una explosión más fuerte que las anteriores resonó en el lugar. La gente volvió a gritar a su alrededor—. Supongo que papá os dijo que os escondierais. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Rescatar a los _muggles_?

—¿Dónde está el tuyo? Supongo que llevará una máscara puesta, ¿no es así? —contraatacó Harry, a quien le hervía la sangre.

—Bueno, si así fuera, me temo que no te lo diría, Potter —respondió el rubio, que no dejaba de sonreír.

—Venga, vámonos —los apremió Hermione, cogiendo del brazo a Ron y Harry—. Tenemos que buscar a los otros.

Antes de que estuvieran demasiado lejos, la chica miró hacia atrás y vio a Draco hablando solo. Después de parpadear dos veces, el extranjero volvía a estar sentado junto al árbol.

—¡Agacha bien esa cabezota, Granger! —gritó Malfoy.

Imbécil.

* * *

—Espero que los demás estén bien —dijo Hermione cuando entraron en un claro vacío del bosque. Después de un rato de estar buscando, al único al que habían encontrado era a Ludovic Bagman, que iba un poco perdido por el bosque y parecía que no se había enterado de lo que ocurría.

—Estarán bien —afirmó Ron, sentándose en el suelo a observar como caminaba su nueva y desgarbada figurita de Viktor Krum.

—¿Tú crees? —Hermione no estaba tan segura.

—¿Te imaginas que tu padre atrapa a Lucius Malfoy? —dijo Harry—. Siempre ha dicho que le gustaría atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

—Seguramente eso callaría a Draco de una vez —respondió el pelirrojo, cogiendo una hoja seca del suelo.

—Pero esos pobres _muggles_... —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo—, ¿y si no pueden bajarlos?

—Podrán —aseguró Ron—. Hallarán la manera.

—¿Quién creéis que podría ser el que iba con él? —dijo la chica, cambiando de tema.

—¿Quién? ¿El de los ojos achinados? —interrogó Ron.

—No, Ronald, el del vestido rosa, ¿de quién crees que puedo estar hablando? Iban solo ellos dos —Hermione se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. A veces simplemente no podía con ellos.

—Ni idea, será uno de sus amiguitos insoportables —dijo Harry.

—Sí, seguro... —empezó Ron, que se giró de repente, con la varita en alto. Parecía que alguien se acercaba pegando tumbos.

—¿Quién es? —llamó Harry, intentando ver algo en medio de la oscuridad—. ¿Quién anda ahí?

—¡MORSMORDRE!

* * *

Apretado en medio de la multitud, con el fuego de las tiendas que habían quedado reducidas a hogueras y la máscara pegada a la cara, no podía evitar sudar. Y si además le añadíamos la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, no podía evitar trastabillar y tropezar de vez en cuando.

Si no fuera por la increíble cantidad de cervezas, vino y whisky que había consumido esa noche, jamás habría aceptado hacer semejante espectáculo. Había venido con su familia a ver la final y a la salida se había encontrado con unos cuantos que un su día habían sido Mortífagos. Alecto y Amycus pensaron en ir a tomar algo todos juntos y el resto había dicho: _Oye, no es mala idea_.

Y así es como había acabado allí en medio junto a sus antiguos compañeros, rodeado por la multitud y acribillado por los magos del Ministerio.

Se lo estaba pasando bien pero no era como cuando tenía veinticinco años, ni mucho menos. Por no hablar de que hace trece años no tenía miedo de que Su Señor los castigara por hacer algo así. El día de la caída del Señor Oscuro los agentes del Ministerio los pillaron por sorpresa. Jamás habrían esperado que Voldemort podría ser derrotado así como así, que una noche podría desaparecer.

El pilar que los había unido e instado a luchar por su causa, a llegar al punto de crear una verdadera guerra, se había ido.

El día del juicio, la mayoría se defendió alegando que estaban bajo la maldición _Imperius._ Más de cien magos con la misma excusa. Para algunos funcionó –él y Lucius eran dos pruebas de ello- y otros acabaron encarcelados o siendo condenados al beso del dementor de igual manera.

Cuando dijo que le habían obligado a unirse al bando oscuro, en frente del tribunal, bajo las miradas del Ministerio, le había parecido buena idea. Más tarde les llegó el turno a los Lestrange. Con Bellatrix gritando a pleno pulmón su pequeño discurso, proclamando que el Señor Oscuro regresaría, Avery tuvo la seguridad de que era verdad. Había metido la pata. Habría sido mejor pasar una eternidad en Azkaban antes que enfrentarse a la ira de su señor cuando este volviera y descubriera que lo habían traicionado.

Esa noche, cuando la Marca Tenebrosa se alzó en el cielo, tuvo la impresión de que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. El Señor Oscuro estaba de vuelta y los mataría a todos por su traición. Avery guardó la varita y corrió sin saber a donde. Simplemente lejos de ese infierno.

* * *

Los oficiales del Ministerio se recuperaron de la sorpresa de ver la Marca Tenebrosa flotando por encima de sus cabezas cuando vieron que los Mortífagos desaparecían, dejando a los cuatro muggles que flotaban a treinta metros de altura completamente a su suerte.

Iban a apresurarse a recogerlos, asustados de que la familia encontrara la muerte al chocar contra el suelo, cuando una nube de plumas negras cruzó el cielo, recogiendo a los cuatro _muggles_ y dejándolos a salvo en suelo, sorprendidos y muertos de miedo, pero vivos al fin y al cabo.

Los últimos Mortífagos desaparecían en la noche ante la impotencia del Ministerio. De repente, una sombra enmascarada atravesó el camping a una velocidad de vértigo y, utilizando una cuerda rodeó a los tres hombres que cayeron el acto.


	5. Bienvenido a Hogwarts

_TRAGEDIA EN LOS MUNDIALES_

_La tragedia sobrevoló ayer las celebraciones posteriores a la final de Quidditch. Cerca de la medianoche un grupo de veinte hombres y mujeres enmascarados recorría la zona sembrando el terror entre los asistentes. Algunos magos se les unieron en su afán de ridiculizar al señor Roberts_ — _el muggle encargado del prado_ — _y a su rechoncha familia. La mayoría optó por huir al interior del bosque más cercano para esconderse._

_A oscuras, sin ningún conocimiento de lo que ocurría y acompañados por el sonido de las explosiones, los gritos y las risas de los que apoyaban al oscuro desfile. Así trascurrió la noche para los refugiados en el laberinto de árboles._

_Tres horas más tarde el estruendo y las luces que provocaban los hechizos y maleficios desaparecieron bajo un cielo decorado con la Marca del Innombrable. Lo último que se pudo escuchar antes de cinco minutos de aterrador silencio fue el graznido de un cuervo. El sonido se adentró en el bosque, rebotando hasta en el último rincón._

_Si en algún momento los magos y brujas refugiados en el bosque esperaron noticias o palabras de aliento por parte del oficial del Ministerio que llegó treinta minutos después, estos se llevaron una gran decepción. El hombre aseguró que nadie había resultado herido y que el problema estaba resuelto._

_Está por comprobar si sus palabras bastarán para hacer desaparecer los rumores que mencionan que varios cadáveres fueron retirados del lugar una hora más tarde._

_A pesar de la penosa actuación del Ministerio de Magia un misterioso mago enmascarado logró sellar la noche con un final algo más feliz tras conseguir atrapar a tres de los Mortífagos y salvar a los cuatro muggles que caían del cielo antes de desaparecer arropado por un enjambre de plumas negras ante los atónitos ojos de los magos del Ministerio._

_Thorfinn Rowle junto a los dos hermanos Carrow, Amycus y Alecto son los tres detenidos. Actualmente se encuentran en una celda en Azkaban a la espera de juicio._

_¿Qué opinan de la actuación del Ministerio? ¿Quién es el misterioso o la misteriosa enmascarada que salvó la noche? ¿Héroe o villano? ¿Invocaría él o ella la Marca Tenebrosa que espantó a los Mortífagos?_

_Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Itachi terminó de darle las gracias a la señora Malfoy por dejarle vivir con ellos durante el tiempo posterior al partido antes de subir al tren en pos de Draco y sus dos guardaespaldas.

Aquel no era un tren de vapor normal. Podía notarlo y no era solo porque hubiera activado su línea de sangre en el momento en el que vio el enorme trasto rojo.

Draco y sus amigotes recorrieron el vagón en busca de un sitio en el que sentarse hasta que encontraron un compartimiento libre. Itachi entró el último, cerrando la puerta corredera.

Goyle y Crabbe eran tan anchos que ocupaban ellos solos uno de los dos asientos, obligando al joven a sentarse junto al heredero de los Malfoy. No quería hacerlo. De hecho ni siquiera quería estar sentado con ninguno de ellos tras el día de los mundiales. No le cabía duda alguna de que Lucius Malfoy y muy seguramente también el padre de Vincent eran dos de los encapuchados que causaron el alboroto de la final del Mundial. Antes no eran amigos... o al menos Itachi no había considerado al rubio su amigo en ningún momento de los que había pasado con él desde que llegó a ese extraño mundo. El único amigo que había tenido nunca había sido Shisui, pero él ya no estaba e Itachi tenía que seguir fingiendo. Siempre viviendo en la mentira, el arte que mejor dominaba.

—Así que, ¿sabes ya en qué casa vas a estar? –dijo Draco, acomodándose en el asiento más cercano a la puerta.

—No, ¿cómo voy a saberlo si todavía no he cursado ningún curso en Hogwarts? –contestó Itachi, sacando el libro de pociones de ese curso. Se sabía la teoría de todas las asignaturas, desde el primer curso al cuarto pero aún así podía predecir que iba a tener más de un problema gracias a su varita. Por supuesto se aseguró de que Draco no estuviera con él cuando la compró. Se suponía que el ya tenía una. El dueño de la tienda, el señor Ollivander se había hartado de él cuando iban por la varita número cincuenta y ocho. Cincuenta y tres de ellas no habían hecho absolutamente nada y las otras cinco causaron un alboroto en la pequeña tienda. Al final se quedó con la que provocó el accidente más pequeño. Espino, treinta centímetros, corazón de dragón. Le hizo crecer un bigote muy curioso al señor Ollivander. Uno azul.

—Yo siempre supe que iba a ir a Slytherin –replicó el chico rubio-. Y el sombrero también. Me mandó directamente allí, sin tocarme siquiera.

—La diferencia es que yo no he tenido más de diez generaciones de familiares en Slytherin –se defendió a la vez que pasaba una página de su libro.

—Sí, bueno, puede ser.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el colegio al que ibas? –preguntó Goyle.

Itachi lo miró un momento sobre el _Libro reglamentario de pociones Curso 4º_ antes de responder. De todas las personas que habitaban el planeta tenía que ser él el que hiciera la maldita pregunta.

—Estudiaba en casa –respondió. En cierta manera era verdad, sus padres le habían enseñado más que la Academia de Konoha.

—¿No dijiste que te cambiabas de colegio? –interrumpió Draco.

—Me equivoqué –dijo Itachi volviendo a su libro.

—Si tú lo dices. Mi padre pensaba enviarme a Durmstrang –comentó Malfoy.

—Eso ya nos lo has contado mil veces, Draco –dijo Crabbe-. ¿No podemos cambiar de tema?

—¿Durmstrang? ¿No es uno de los colegios que participan en el Torneo? –Itachi se apresuró a preguntar, antes de que Malfoy pudiera replicar y empezar a hablar de su historia personal.

—Sí –dijo Draco-. Está en alguna parte del norte de Europa. El director, Igor Karkarof, es amigo de padre.

—¿De qué se conocen?

—Estuvieron trabajando un tiempo juntos, hace años.

—¿Por qué no pudiste ir al partido, Goyle? —Le preguntó el ninja.

—Mi padre no quiso ir –dijo el chico, nervioso.

—¿Lo habéis oído? –cortó Draco. De repente parecía un crío emocionado.

—¿El qué?

—Cara cortada está sentado aquí al lado, ¡vamos a saludar! –exclamó a la vez que salía abriendo la puerta.

Crabbe y Goyle le siguieron. Itachi estiró las piernas, colocando los pies en el asiento de enfrente.

Seguía lloviendo. Llevaba lloviendo una maldita semana entera. Aquello parecía Amegakure. Esa idea le hizo pensar en su casa. Y en Sasuke. ¿Estarían preocupados por él?

La conversación que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la pared situada a su espalda cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! –los gritos de Ron fueron acompañadas por las risas de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Así que vas a participar, Weasley? ¿Vas a intentar dar un poco de gloria a tu apellido? También hay dinero, por supuesto. Si ganaras podrías comprarte una túnica decente...

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Vas a participar? —repitió Malfoy—. Supongo que tú sí, Potter. Nunca dejas pasar una oportunidad de exhibirte, ¿a que no?

Itachi se levantó para cerrar la puerta pero cambió de idea y acabó saliendo al pasillo. Allí fuera estaban Crabbe y Goyle que no terminaban de entrar en el compartimiento ya que este se encontraba demasiado lleno.

—¡No me digas que no lo sabéis! —decía Draco muy alegremente.

—Draco, déjalos ya —le interrumpió el moreno. Se estaba cansando de tanta discusión.

—¿Perdona? —dijo Draco volviéndose para mirarlo. Momento que aprovechó Harry para empujarlo fuera y cerrar la puerta antes de que pudieran volver a entrar—. ¡Potter! ¿Qué te crees que haces? —gritó golpeando el cristal de la puerta. En el interior se escuchaban las risas de Ron.

—¡Que te largues!

—Niños, ¿se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? —se trataba de la mujer del carrito de chuches.

—¡Ha sido culpa suya! —exclamó Draco, apuntando a Itachi.

—Perdona pero, ¿de quién estás hablando? Yo solo os veo a vosotros tres, que por cierto, estáis taponando el pasillo.

Malfoy se giró hacia donde se suponía que estaba Itachi... Era verdad, el pasillo se encontraba vacío.

—Mirad, da igual, ¿queréis algo del carrito?

* * *

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –preguntó el chico. No le había quedado más opción que salir corriendo en el momento en que no miraban. La mayoría de sitios estaban ocupados excepto un par. Uno de ellos estaba prácticamente al final del tren y lo ocupaban tres chicas, una de ellas con la túnica de Ravenclaw.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió la chica rubia. Llevaba unas gafas extrañas y leía una revista. Las otras dos adolescentes no parecían muy contentas de tenerla cerca.

—Gracias, está todo lleno. Pensaba que iba a tener que pasarme el viaje en el pasillo.

—Que va, siempre lo puedes pasar en el baño. Un año hubo un chico que...

—¡Luna! No creo que le interesen esas cosas —interrumpió una chica con el pelo castaño y la túnica de Gryffindor —. Mi nombre es Lavender Brown y estas son Parvati y Luna.

—Encantado, yo soy Itachi.

—¡Qué nombre tan bonito! No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Eh... No, soy de Japón —empezaba a pensar que se había equivocado de sitio.

—¡Japón! Yo siempre he querido ir allí, tiene que ser tan bonito... —dijo Parvati. Lavender pestañeaba sin parar. Luna hablaba sola en susurros.

—Si no os importa voy a ir a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo —dijo mientras salía con la túnica negra colgando del brazo.

—Es muy guapo, ¿verdad? —pudo oír cuando ya iba a medio camino del cuarto de baño.

Itachi suspiró. Definitivamente se había equivocado de lugar.

* * *

Para cuando bajaron del tren en la estación de Hogsmeade seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Entre la multitud Lavender y Parvati le cogieron cada una de una mano y le arrastraron hacia las carrozas diciendo algo sobre que se les estropearía el peinado si no se daban prisa. Sinceramente, estaban las dos como cabras. Buscó a Luna entre la multitud. Ella tampoco estaba precisamente demasiado bien, pero no le manoseaba cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Ese trozo del camino se le hizo insoportable. Estuvo a la altura de las reuniones del clan. Itachi puso cara de interés e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar nada de lo que decían. No lo consiguió.

Por la ventana empapada del carruaje se podía avistar el colegio. Era enorme. Más grande incluso que la fortaleza Uchiha.

—¿Eso es Hogwarts? —preguntó Itachi, interrumpiendo una conversación sobre vestidos de fiesta.

—Sí —respondió Parvati, frunciendo el ceño antes de volver al tema anterior—. Entonces Itachi, cuál dices que te gustaría más, ¿un vestido azul cielo o rosa?

_Por favor, que alguien me salve_ , pensó, apoyando la frente contra el cristal.

* * *

Si el algún momento los tres estudiantes pensaron que en el interior del vestíbulo de Hogwarts estarían a salvo del temporal que se desataba en el exterior, se llevaron una enorme decepción cuando un enorme globo de agua estalló en la cabeza de Ron, cortando lo que fuera que iba a decir.

Un segundo globo rojo de agua pasó rozando a Hermione y estalló a los pies de Harry. Y un tercero cruzó el vestíbulo en dirección a Itachi, quien lo esquivó justo a tiempo. El globo siguió su dirección y fue a estrellarse en la frente de Lavender, que soltó un grito a la vez que la profesora McGonagall irrumpía furiosa en el vestíbulo.

—¡PEEVES! —gritaba iracunda la bruja— ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo!

—¡Pero si no estoy haciendo nada! —replicó el poltergeist entre risas, arrojando otro globo en dirección a un grupo de chicas de quinto—. ¡Ya estaban empapadas! ¡Esto son solo unos chorritos!

Una nueva bomba de agua fría se dirigió en dirección a Hermione, golpeando a la chica en la pierna.

—¡Peeves, te lo advierto, llamaré al director! —volvió a gritar la profesora.

La respuesta del poltergeist fue sacar la lengua mientras arrojaba los últimos globos que le quedaban y se iba volando por la escalinata de mármol blanco.

—¡Bueno, vamos! —dijo la bruja, recolocándose el sombrero— ¡Podéis ir pasando!

Itachi pasaba bajo el marco de la puerta cuando la profesora se fijó en él.

—¿Es usted el señor Uchiha? —preguntó, mirando al joven a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

—Sí.

—Si no le importa, puede sentarse en mi sitio en la mesa de los profesores. Será seleccionado después de los alumnos de primero.

Itachi asintió y siguió su camino. Lo primero que le llamó la atención al entrar fue el techo del comedor. Cientos y cientos de velas encendidas brillaban bajo un cielo tormentoso, iluminando las copas y platos que ocupaban las cuatro mesas junto a los alumnos que ya estaban sentados y charlando entre ellos. Al fondo de la sala una quinta mesa se alzaba sobre el resto, tras una pequeña escalinata. Los profesores se hallaban sentados de cara a sus alumnos.

El joven llegó hasta la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de algunos alumnos y todo el profesorado.

—Buenas noches —empezó, saludando al director—. Soy Itachi Uchiha, el nuevo alumno de Japón. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que podía ocupar su asiento hasta el final de la ceremonia de selección.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el director—. Me preguntaba como serías... Perdona mis modales, soy Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio. Bienvenido a Hogwarts. Siéntate aquí, hijo —dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos al brazo de la silla situada a su derecha.

—Así que de Tokyo, ¿no? —dijo el profesor situado a la derecha del joven.

—Así es —respondió, examinando al hombre. Piel pálida, pelo negro y grasiento, nariz ganchuda y aspecto severo. Debía de ser Severus Snape. Draco le había hablado de él... Más bien de él y de todos. Era increíble lo que podía hablar ese niño.

Snape lo miró una vez, examinándolo de los pies a la cabeza antes de girar la vista hacia la profesora McGonagall. La bruja entraba en el Gran Comedor portando en la mano izquierda un rollo de pergamino a la cabeza de una fila de alumnos de primero. Parecía que más que pasar por el lago remando lo hubieran cruzado a nado. El único que no temblaba era un niño algo más bajo que el resto, que iba envuelto en un abrigo de piel.

El grupo se colocó en fila ante la mesa de los profesores mientras que la vicerrectora colocaba un taburete de cuatro patas con un sombrero desvencijado ante la multitud.

Pillando completamente por sorpresa al ninja y a los alumnos de primero, una de las costuras del sombrero se abrió y este empezó a cantar.

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron._

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama_

_de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo;_

_el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;_

_del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave,_

_y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan_

_para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores_

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para los diferentes caracteres_

_de su alumnado._

_Para Gryffindor_

_el valor era lo mejor;_

_para Ravenclaw,_

_la inteligencia._

_Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos_

_era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin_

_ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida_

_se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

_pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levantó de su cabeza,_

_y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera_

_para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_echaré un vistazo a tu mente_

_¡y te diré de qué casa eres!_

El sombrero terminó de cantar, se inclinó en lo que parecía una reverencia y el salón entero estalló en aplausos. Itachi imitó al resto. Se le hacía extraño. Nunca le había aplaudido a un sombrero.

Cuando cesó la ovación la profesora McGonagall se adelantó, abriendo el enorme rollo de pergamino que llevaba en las manos.

—Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete —dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero—. Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Ackerley, Stewart!

Un chico salió temblando de la fila y se colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza. Segundos más tarde el sombrero exclamó:

—¡Ravenclaw!

Stewart se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, que le recibió con los brazos abiertos. Treinta y ocho nombres más tarde le llegó el turno a Kevin Whitby que fue enviado a Hufflepuff, poniendo final a la Selección. Varios alumnos miraban ansiosos los platos, esperando poder comer. Especialmente Ronald Weasley, que sujetaba el cuchillo y el tenedor como un náufrago se agarraría a un tablón de madera que pasara flotando.

—Antes de empezar la cena —dijo el director levantándose de su sitio—, me gustaría que le dierais la bienvenida al señor Itachi Uchiha, quien se incorpora al cuarto curso. Espero que lo tratéis como a uno más y le enseñéis el funcionamiento del colegio, caiga en la casa que caiga. Señor Uchiha, si es tan amable de colocarse el sombrero.

Itachi dio la vuelta a la mesa para colocarse el sombrero ante la atenta mirada de la multitud. Se sintió medio acorralado. El cielo quisiera que no le tocara con las dos locas del tren.

— _Un caso interesante, veo algo, pero no puedo terminar de entrar en tu mente..._ —si Itachi se sorprendió cuando la cosa empezó a cantar, lo hizo el doble cuando escuchó su voz en el interior de su cabeza—. _Veamos... veo talento, mucho talento y ambición. Eres poderoso y de noble linaje... además de muy valiente... Pero lo tuyo no es Gryffindor, no señor... Creo que aquí estarás bien..._ ¡Slytherin!

La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos. Itachi sonrió y fue tranquilamente a sentarse con ellos. Draco le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado. Al parecer ya se le había olvidado el accidente del tren... Y no era porque se hubiera cruzado a los tres chicos en su camino hacia el baño cuando iba a cambiarse. Bueno, puede que un poco sí...

—Y ahora, tengo solo dos palabras que deciros... ¡A comer!


End file.
